Transformers : The Rise of Humanbots
by RzSpeeder
Summary: My version of transformers third story? taken place 2 years after The Fallen incident. This time, our robot frind make a super battle suit, to our super humans, Sam and his frind must get trough this adventure to find out the history of Cybertron planet,!
1. The Beast

Hey guys, this is my first transformers fanfic, if there any error, I apologize for that. Hey, everybody have their own weakness right?

* * *

Chapter I: The Beast

It's has been 3 year since the return of The Fallen. The Autobots , still working on NEST, and they didn't just hunting down the remaining of Decepticons, but also reviving the ancient Cybertronian. Optimus has relocated and revive the rest of ancient Autobots. The first one he revived was Blurr, a superfast Autobot, that take a shape of Thurst RRC, Then, to match the age, he use a 2012 BMW 3 Grand Turismo to be his alt mode. In addition, there is some other

Chromia, a new Autobot coming from her expedition, best friend of Arcee, her alt mode is Honda CBR-XX. Her specialty is battle strategy, same like Ironhide

Wheeljack, an ancient Autobot, his previous alt mode is Ford Model T, now his alt mode is 2009 Audi TT RS

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe's brother, his alt mode is a yellow Lamborghini Murcielago SV. His Specialty is a warrior, and also fast to make a getaway or call for help.

Prowl, a freshbot. He is a high tempered person and a spy, his alt mode is Chrysler 300C Police Cruiser

Blue Streak, an ancient Autobot, his specialty in in weaponry and battle, his alt mode is Nissan 370Z

And Elita One, Optimus's wife, she is a female commander among Autobots her alt mode is Suzuki Hayabusa. The male feared her, because the fact of Optimus, the greatest leader, runs away when she was mad.

Hot Rod, a technician Autobot, he is also a spy. His alt mode is Plymouth Superbird

And the last but not least, First Aide. An ancient medic, and he is also still in a good shape. His alt mode is fire chief-styled Lamborghini Countach.

They also have their own base, they didn't use NEST hangar as their base again. They build the new one, 500 mile from tranquility. So, they can keep in touch with Sam in college, and Sam's parents in Tranquility, in case there is another Decepticon attack.

*******************

Meanwhile, in Tranquility auto-repair, Mikaela was fixing a Harley Davidson, she like her job. But she didn't like the Harley's smelly injection. So she usually ordered Wheel to do the injection thing. Wheel was a former Decepticon, but he like to work with Mikaela, and her dad didn't seem bothered by it either

"Wheel, please hand me a burner," Mikaela said sweetly to Wheel. She like Wheel, and Wheel also like Mikaela, he also got some upgrade from Mikaela.

"Aye aye, warrior goddess," Replied him

"Please Wheel, just call me Mikaela okay?" she said, giggling, she have no idea why she even like a Decepticon, but this one different Decepticon

"Okey dokey, mistress"

She just chuckled, "You're the funniest Decepticon I've ever met," she said, matter-of-factly

"I am?"

"Yes, what do you think other decepticon that can get along with human, beside you and Jetfire?"

"Oh yeah, oh yeah! Jetfire! I missed him, missed him!" Wheel said sadly

"I know, Wheel, I missed him too,"

Just then, her cell phone rang, she take a look at the number ID, and she smiled. _That boy just can't stop calling me, just like his life depends on it… _she thought to herself and answered the phone

"Hey Sam, how's it going?"

"What do you mean by 'how's it going'? I almost done with college, just 2 month left!" Sam said from the other line, Mikaela can feel Sam's excitement and smiled

"Patience Sam, 2 month left and I'll waiting for you,"

"Yeah, right, how's Wheel?"

"He's doing fine, and a good technician, I think he have same potential as Ratchet,"

"Well, good luck with that. Anyway, you're serious? There is no turning back,"

"I'm serious Sam, besides, you're the most charming guy I've ever met, what else that should I expect?" She said, smiled

Even though Mikaela on the other line. Somehow, Sam can felt Mikaela smiling, "I guess that the secret of the Witwickys huh?"

"Yeah, you Witwickys are really mystical,"

"Nah, just me and my great-great-grandpa. Anyway, how about inviting the Autobots and some of our 'soldier' friends to our marriage? Bumblebee dead curious about marriage,"

"Good idea Sam, just make sure no one freaked out when they arrive,"

"Nah, they will not, after The Fallen shows up on TV, everybody knew about the existence of Cybertronian,"

"I hope you're right Sam,"

"I'm sure I am, anyway, gotta go, see you later, beautiful,"

"Later, dangerous guy," Sam just smiled at her statement and he hung up the phone

Sam was in his dorm, working on some machine with Leo. He still had the knowledge that the AllSpark gave him, 2 years ago. Now, he and Leo worked on some kind of super-computer. They build this with the request from Agent Simmons. They had studied the concept and made the blueprint. However, they did not know how to get the materials

"Hey, dude, I already double checked the blue print, but, where we can got the materials!!!????" Leo shouted, he already frustrated about the materials

"So, far, this is the only material that I got, Geez, I remember kissing it," He said as he dropped the scraps from a dead body of Alice, the human decepticon. Sam held a disgusted looks on his face when he remembered when he kissed a diesel breathe decepticon

"Well, we need that one, but we also need some HID lights, and a hard disk, and…" but Sam interrupted his speech

"Whoa! Hold on there, we can make the basic first, than worried about the other okay?" He explained, Leo sighed on defeat

"Okay," but then he hardened his face, "But, you should ask Bee to search for the rest of the material,"

"Yeah, okay, I know," Sam said, annoyed, "But don't screwed up again ok? This computer is a life super-computer, and Simmons needs it to track a secret info,"

"Yeah, whatever,"

Just then, they back to work, they started to build the frame, and Leo's employee helping too.

* * *

"Bull shit! Why they always choose a hot place for hiding?" Sergeant Epps protested, grumpily. Seeing his comrades, Lennox just laughed

"Hey, they're metals, what did we expect?" Lennox said, laughing at his comrades

"I know they're metals, but can't they feel the heat? That damn scrap metals really don't have a heat sensor," replied Epps. As they talking, Sideswipe rolling with a desert tires to them, hearing someone, or some-bots to be exact, they glanced behind them, Sideswipe voice echoed trough the wide desert

"Hey! Just because we made from metal, that didn't mean we can take the heat! Although it's really good for my blades,"

"Yeah, whatever, but who the ass that choose a desert as a hiding place?" Epps asked

"Um… many. Did you remember the attack at our base on Qatar? Blackout and that freaking Scorponox was hiding on the desert," Lennox remarked. As their taught drifted at the attack at the Qatar, they winced. Epps remembered the tragic death of his comrade, and that alligator son.

"That attack on Qatar was the scariest war we ever had," Epps said. Lennox only nodded

"Hey, Swipe! Do you have your sun proof spray?" ask Sunstreaker from under the nearest palm tree. Side swipe turn around and shouted back to his brother

"I didn't bring it! Why would I bring the human spray across the ocean?"

"Because, if you didn't, my paintjob is getting paler by the sun!"

"Ask Ironhide! Maybe he got one!" he said and chuckled at his brother's antics. If there is onething that Sunstreaker most care about. It was his paintjob.

"Hide! Do you have a sunproof spray? My paintjob getting paler!"

Ironhide sighed, and open his dashboard to reveal a spray, and tossed it to Sunstreaker, "There…Happy?" he grumbled

"Thanks,"

Epps see this and commented, "I understand, why white people use sun lotion to cover their skin, that because they didn't want to be a black people. But I just know that robots also hate sun," he said, smirked

"The difference is, human become darker, while robot become paler," Lennox replied, chuckling

"Hey! I heard that!" Protest Sunstreaker from behind. Epps and Lennox just laughed. Sideswipe also joining their laughs.

Suddenly Blurr blurted out a fast sentence, "decepticoncomingfromeast!" he blurted out the sentence extremely fast. Lennox turning to face Ratchet, semmes that he was the only one that understand Blurr words

"He said, Decepticon coming from east," He explained as he saw he look that Lennox gave.

Lennox instantly cocked his plasma rifle, It's designed special for NEST soldier, they also use 5 Kg bullet proof armor. Lennox cocked his head to the side, mentioned Epps to prepare himself. He also gives the command to his troops, "Soldiers! Get ready!" and instantly, they all prepared with their weapons. The one that rode a tank, loaded a sabot round 5" to the barrel. Optimus also readied his comrades, "Autobots, prepared yourself. Blurr, take your cannons at Ironhide's,"

"yessir!" and in a flash, he already took the cannon and take his position. They all transform in their bipedal mode. Sideswipe prepared his long-range star thrower, and his blade. Ironhide give the weapon supply to his comrades. Sunstreaker emerged from under the tree and prepared with his machine gun and a blade. They all already took their position.

They waited in silence. Already five minutes they waited… silence still. Epps frowned, "Hell, I don't like this. I have a bad feeling about this,"

Lennox turn to his comrades and grinned, "Hey…look on the bright side, at least we have the right weapon," his grinned getting wider as he say this, and earning a slap from Epps

"Bull Shit," he grumbled. But then, the ground also grumbled, "It's that you 'Hide? If it's you , I tell ya, It's definitely not funny!" Epps almost freaked out when he heard feel the ground tremble underneath his foot, but even more freaked out when he heard Ironhide's answer

"It's not me! It's Decepticon!" he yelled, and everybody raised their weapons. A moment later, they all see a giant scorpion like creature that emerged from the sand, the size is 5-6 times bigger. A little bit bigger that Devastator. As Optimus see this creature, he gasped in horror at the gigantic scorpion robot, "No way, I thought he was extinct," mumbled Ironhide

"What the hell is that?" Epps yelled questionably, the answer come from Optimus, that stood on the sand, stunned

"It's Cybertronian beast. The beast that consumed Cybertron over 2000 human years. It's him, Vortex is back…"

* * *

That's it for the first chapter, not much, but I will update it soon. Who is Vortex? What is the real Cybertronian history? Find out on the next chapter! Anyway, please Review!


	2. The Black Fate

The second chapter, maybe too focused on the battle scene, I will made the other chapter more interesting…

* * *

Chapter I: The Blacks Fate

Optimus gasped at the giant creature, but he quickly, as a leader, gained his cool and ordered his comrades, "Autonots, lunch operation heavy weapon!" They all understood an began releasing the weapon that none of the humans have ever seen. The human release their own weapons, while the creature let out a cybertronic roar.

The most dangerous wepon of all, surprisingly, held by Sunstreaker. His left arm emerged into a solar panel and the other one looks like a beam, then, he combined it. In addition, there is a level generator in his arm, he turn it into maximum.

And they started their attack, "Soldiers! 10 mm sabot rounds ready! Aim it at that creature's eyes!" Lennox shouted to his troops

The creature let out a giant, scary roar. Optimus and the others start charging at Vortex. Vortex aimed his machine gun to Sideswipe, but he dodged it, just 2 second, then, he got hit on the face. Ironhide, as a weapon specialist, drew all the weapons in his body. It contains solar beam, 2 plasma cannon, a missile launcher, ray gun, flame thrower, and a big machine plasma gun on his back.

Siieng this, Optimus change his battle tactics, "Ironhide! You distract Vortex! Autobots! Find a possible vital point!" he ordered and they all acknowledged him

Ironhide use his cannons to shot Vortex's eyes, and a ray gun to blow his mouth, the creature shrieked in cybertronian and started to shot his laser, a _high heated laser _right to Ironhide's left foot, his foot blasted and he only got one foot left.

"Damn, you fraggin, freak metal slagger! Eat my blast!" he shouted in anger and fired all his weapon at Vortex's mouth.

Meanwhile, Optimus and the other ried to break trough the thick armor of Vortex. Ratchet complained, "How is he managed to get to Earth anyway?"

"Yeah, did we just beat him up a millennia ago?" continued Sidewsipe

"I don't know how, but we must break through his armor before he killed Ironhide," said Optimus dismissively. And they keep searching, shooting and blasting all the way on Vortex's gigantic body. Lennox and his team help Optimus, though they look like fleas where compared to Vortex

"What the hell is this creature? This beast gona bring doom!" Epps cursed at Vortex

"I don't know, but from what I see on Optimus's reaction, this creature definitely not a regular Decepticon," Lennox answered the angry black bomb, from the years experience with Epps on the navy, he know how dangerous was Epps when he is mad to the enemy. It's happen, one day when they have to fight Japan, one of those _don quisot _as they called it, shot Epps war knife, that his mother gave him on his 25th birthday. The thing is, Epps is the one who almost wiped out the entire Japan footman. He didn't really sure what the black bomb do this time, It's not a human he facing, it's a giant beast creature

Suddenly, Sidewsipe found the vital point, he sliced with his laser-covered blade and Vortex roared painfully, "Yo, bots! I found his vital point!" he shouted to the rest of the autobots

"Quick, we have not much time!" Optimus said, referring to Ironhide, that already lose his plasma cannons

"Gahh!" roared Ironhide and he jumped with the support of his hand and his right foot, aimed the machine plasma gun on his back and aimed it at Vortex's shoulder. Vortex shrieked in response and uses his tail to hit Ironhide, and send him flying to the tanks behind Epps and Lennox

The tanks blow up, the splinter hit both Epps and Lennox, one hit Lennox's butt, and the other hit Epps on the head. They all groaned, seeing his friend winced painfully beside him, Epps growled in anger, totally forgot his pain, "That's it! This beast is going down!" Epps shouted

Lennox heard this and decided to stop Epps before he attack this creature, "Epps! You can't do that alone! You're just a spec compared to that beast!"

"I'm not alone," Epps smirked deviously, "I've got Ironhide," Lennox eye widened at this, he want to say something again but couldn't, his friend already running to Ironhide, he tell his plan and Ironhide nodded, but as Epps explained further, Ironhide face twisted into a destructive expression on his face

Optimusand the other have their face flat into the ground. Even a Prime can't do anything to destroy this beast. Vortex already aimed his gigantic beams at them, the one thet blasted Ironhide's foot. Realize this, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced at each other, "I'd guess this is the end of our lives," said Sidesweipe at Sunstreaker

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you bro,"

"So do I, and I apologize"

"What for?"

"I'm the one that paint your body with pink and yellow motives when you're asleep,"

"I apologize too,"

"For what?"

"I'm the one who plug a nail at your tires, and bend your blade,"

Then, they all take aback when they see a black blur slam into Vortex, and made him fall backwards, everyone stared at Blurr, "what?It'snotme," protested him, when another back blurr slam againt's Vortex's face

"Then, who is it?" asked Optimus, then, they heard a battle cry from behind, they turned around to see Ironhide with Epps on his shoulder. Epps hold what lookas like Ironhide's version of mini cannon, but the power is enough to blast a robot. Ironhide himself hold two tanks on both his hand, he smirked deviously and reveal his flamethrower, "C'mon Hide! Let's blast this thing off their metal ass!"

"Bring it on!" roared Ironhide, his thunderous voice booming to the entire desert.

He charged at the Cybertronian beast and leapt up to the air with his hands, and start shooting him with his machine gun, "Quick Epps, now!" Ironhide said to the black human on his shoulder. Epps nodded and jumped, then he leap down into Vortex body, Ratchet gasped at the sight

"Ironhide! Are you out of your system? He can be killed!"

"Believe me, I know what I'm doing," He grinned wickedly at Ratchet, who just shrugged, "All I need is, we're going to blast him from the outside, while he going to turn off his system from inside," said Ironhide as he keep showering Vortex with his flamethrower.

Vortex's tail slammed into Ironhide, and buried him in the sand, Ironhide just have to wait for Epps. Suddenly, Vortex stumbling out of control and falling into the sand, they all heard a faint blast insine him, then Epps shot out from Vortex's mouth, he landed on his feet

"Ironhide! Go!" he shouted and Ironhide showering him with flamethrower again, to his face. Vortex shrieked again, and got away inside the sand. They can feel the ground tremble as Vortex ran underneath the sand.

As the rumbled stop, Epps and Ironhide glanched at each other, and give a high five, "Booyah!" that's they said. Then, Lennox running to sw his comrades, it's appear that he didn't get much damage. Lennox sighed with relief, but he still disappointed to his comrade, "Epps! You son of a bitch! Why you just leave like that? You almost scared me to death, black bomb," he yelled as he hugged Epps.

Epps shrugged, "Hey! It's my duty to save the world from Decepticons right?" he answered simply

"Okay, you damn black people! Next time you do that, count me in!" he said, smiling at him

"I will, I know that rusty Decepticon will come back," he state simply, Lennox was about to answer when a big mech towering over them and spoke with his great voice.

"Vortex it's not a Decepticons, or even Autobots," he said, Lennox and epps stared at Optimus in a complete confusion

"So, who the hell that I kick his ass?" asked Epps, by that time, ratchet came along dragging a big black bulk called Ironhide

"He is some kind that you, humans, would called beasts, or mystical creature," Ratchet explained, Lennox hold his throat and crossed his hand over his chest

"Whoa! What are you trying to say, he is a Cybertronian beast?" asked Lennox, he clearly surprised, he didn't expect that cybertronians also have a myths, but their myths is true, not almost all the human myths are true

This time, Optimus answered, "His name is Vortex, he is one of our beasts. The other one just as big as him, the one that served for them usually the primitives,"

"Wait a sec, do you mean that there are more beasts? I this planet?" asked Epps

"We don't know yet, but it might be. And this time, I will required all your help. I also see you, soldiers, are well trained," Optimus remarked

"We might as well need your help to fight them, you just need some weapons, seeing Epps action, I began to think that Super Humans are real…" Ratchet remarked

"Wait, super humans?" Lennox pointed out

"Yes, base on my search on the Internet, there is super humans, a race of human that can one of them can overpowered a dozen of humans,"

"What exactly a super humans are?"

"Well, base on the internet, they all are a skillful humans, have strength that unbelievable to some humans. They can break two dozen of concrete with one hand, and can lift up and throw a weight over than 500 kilograms. And they move with a speed up to 40 km/h. They can use their body to bend metals, hold a speeding motorcycle, and break something with their bodies. And some of them are mostly soldiers," explained Ratchet smugly. After he explained this, Lennox got something poped out of his head like a balloon

"You're right," he stated, smirking, "All we need to do, is a suit, and a special training."

* * *

The next day, back in the Ivy College, Sam was prepared for his first lesson. He had taken Engineer, so he can actually help The Autobots without the help of AllSpark. That cube has cost enough trouble to both, him and his family, but he glad that they all the family that destined to be the world savior.

Sam searching for his machine book, that he working on last night, he asked the sleepy Leo, "Hey, Leo! You see my machine book?"

"Maybe on the desk," he replied, sleepy and his body turned around to face the wall

"It's not there, c'mon! I'm serious!" Sam groaned

"Hey! It's not me who place the book, maybe you put it between the splinter of the supercomputer!" he yelled desperately, Sam shrugged and start searching. He finally found it, It's slip between the splinters of the ex-decepticon.

"Thanks Leo, see you after study!" Sam said and stormed off to the corridor, Leo groaned to himself

"The robots really make Sam become hyperactive, maybe I should offline him for a while," he grunted and back to sleep

* * *

Well, that's all for now, anyway, please Review!


End file.
